An endo scope is an instrument often used in medical procedures to view a location of interest within a subject's body and transmit such view(s) to a caregiver or other observer. Endo scopes can also be used to perform a variety of diagnostic and interventional procedures, such as biopsies and other small surgical procedures. Examples of endo scopes include a colono scope configured for use within the colon, an entero scope configured for use within the stomach or small bowel, and a bronchoscope configured for use within the trachea or bronchi. Endo scopes are typically inserted into body cavities or lumens via a natural bodily orifice, but can also be inserted via a surface incision to gain access to the internal location of interest.
Overview
One approach in facilitating advancement of an endo scope or other similar payload instrument into, within, and out of a cavity or lumen includes using a propellable apparatus, such as described in Ziegler et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,971,990, entitled “PROPULSION MECHANISM FOR ENDOSCOPIC SYSTEMS;” Ziegler et al. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0089533, entitled “SELF-PROPELLABLE APPARATUS AND METHOD;” Ziegler et al. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0045790, Attorney Docket No. 2568.002US2, entitled “SELF-PROPELLABLE ENDOSCOPIC APPARATUS AND METHOD;” Sheridan U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0233747, entitled “TORQUE-ADJUSTING DRIVE MECHANISM FOR A DEVICE;” Allen et al. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0227838, entitled “PROPELLABLE APPARATUS WITH PASSIVE SIZE CHANGING ABILITY;” and Eidenschink et al. U.S. Patent Application No. 61/243,208, entitled “PROPELLABLE APPARATUS WITH ACTIVE SIZE CHANGING ABILITY,” the disclosures of each of which are herein incorporated by reference in their entirety, including their descriptions of a propellable apparatus and related methods.
In various examples, a drive structure including one or more drive members and gear or wheel power couplings can be mounted on the endoscope or other payload instrument. The drive structure can propel a self-enclosed member (e.g., self-enclosed tube, such as a toroidial membrane, or self-enclosed strips) to create propulsion force against a cavity or lumen wall. This propulsion force can aid in advancing or withdrawing the endoscope or other payload instrument relative to a cavity or lumen wall.
In some examples, the propellable apparatus comprises a permeable self-enclosed member; while in other examples, the propellable apparatus comprises an impermeable self-enclosed member. The self-enclosed member can be sized and shaped to fit within and engage a cavity or lumen wall. The self-enclosed member can comprise an inner surface defining an enclosed region, and an outer surface that turns outward to engage the cavity or lumen wall in addition to turning inward to encompass a central region defining a concentric longitudinal path. An attachment can be coupled to the self-enclosed member. The attachment can be configured to secure engagement between an endoscope or other payload instrument and the self-enclosed member. The self-enclosed member can be powered to provide movement relative to the cavity or lumen wall. This can help move the payload, with respect to the cavity or lumen, in at least one of a forward or reverse direction with respect to the defined longitudinal path.
Various options for the above-referenced propellable apparatus are available, each of which can be beneficial in certain applications and circumstances. In some examples, the attachment between the propellable apparatus and the payload is made at a front-end tip portion of the payload. This can be advantageous for advancing the payload through sharp bends in a body cavity or lumen. In some examples, the propellable apparatus can be made to have a relatively short length (e.g., between about 0.8 inches and about 1.5 inches) so-as-to not limit the articulation of a payload, having a separately controllable articulating capability, when it is mounted at or near the front-end thereof. In some examples, the one or more drive members can be made of flexible cables including wrapped filaments instead of solid wire to allow greater flexing of the drive members without reaching unacceptable internal stress levels. In some examples, an additional component such as a wiper can be added to at least one end of the propellable apparatus, thereby shielding tissue from the apparatus drive mechanism. In some examples, a tapered member (e.g., a wedge-shaped member) can be added behind the propellable apparatus to provide a size transition from the outer surface of the payload to the larger diameter, outer surface of the self-enclosed member (e.g., tube), thereby easing withdrawn of the apparatus from the cavity or lumen. The tapered member can be passively or actively (e.g., actuatably) expanded and contracted, as needed or as desired. In some examples, different reinforcing members may be used for the rotating, self-enclosed member to improve its durability and rotational use.
To better illustrate the present propellable apparatus, a non-limiting list of examples is provided here:
In Example 1, a propellable apparatus comprises a self-enclosed member configured to fit within and partially engage a cavity or lumen wall, the self-enclosed member including an inner surface at least partially defining an enclosed region, and an outer surface that turns outwardly to engage the cavity or lumen wall in addition to turning inward to at least partially encompass a central region defining a longitudinal path; an internal drive mechanism engageable with the outer surface of the self-enclosed member, thereby providing relative movement between the self-enclosed member and the cavity or lumen wall; and a tapered member positioned adjacent an end of the self-enclosed member, the tapered member providing a size transition from the end of the self-enclosed member to a diametrically smaller, outer surface of a payload insertable within the central region.
In Example 2, the propellable apparatus of Example 1 is optionally configured such that the tapered member is actively expandable or contractible.
In Example 3, the propellable apparatus of Example 2 is optionally configured such that the tapered member comprises a conically-shaped, actively inflatable balloon.
In Example 4, the propellable apparatus of Example 3 optionally comprises one or more tubular members configured to move a fluid into or out of the inflatable balloon for size adjustment use.
In Example 5, the propellable apparatus of any one or any combination of Examples 1-4 is optionally configured such that the inflatable balloon includes at least one groove configured to house one or more elongate or tubular members (e.g., elongate drive members engagable with the internal drive mechanism or tubular members configured to move the fluid into or out of the inflatable balloon).
In Example 6, the propellable apparatus of any one or any combination of Examples 1-5 is optionally configured such that the tapered member includes a wedge-like cross-sectional shape when viewed in a longitudinal direction.
In Example 7, the propellable apparatus of any one or any combination of Examples 1-6 is optionally configured such that the tapered member is coupled adjacent a back-end of the self-enclosed member.
In Example 8, the propellable apparatus of any one or any combination of Examples 1-7 optionally comprises one or more wiper members including an edge configured to press against the outer surface of the self-enclosed member, thereby removing debris as the self-enclosed member turns inward.
In Example 9, the propellable apparatus of Example 8 is optionally configured such that the edge of the one or more wiper members includes a lubricious coating.
In Example 10, the propellable apparatus of any one or any combination of Examples 1-9 optionally comprises an attachment coupled in proximity to the self-enclosed member, the attachment configured to couple the payload within the central region.
In Example 11, the propellable apparatus of Example 10 is optionally configured such that the payload longitudinally extends from a handle portion to a leading viewing portion, and wherein the self-enclosed member is attached at the leading viewing portion.
In Example 12, the propellable apparatus of any one or any combination of Examples 10 or 11 is optionally configured such that the payload is an endo scope.
In Example 13, the propellable apparatus of any one or any combination of Examples 1-12 optionally comprises one or more drive members configured to transmit externally-generated power to the internal drive mechanism, and wherein the one or more drive members include a plurality of filaments wound in at least a first direction and a second direction, the second direction different than the first direction.
In Example 14, the propellable apparatus of any one or any combination of Examples 1-13 is optionally configured such that the internal drive mechanism is configured to receive power in a first form and convert the first form power to a linear impelling power received by the self-enclosed member.
In Example 15, the propellable apparatus of Example 14 is optionally configured such that the internal drive mechanism includes a worm gear located at least partially within the central region, the worm gear, when powered, configured to impart the linear impelling power to the self-enclosed member via a motive drive wheel or gear.
In Example 16, the propellable apparatus of Example 15 is optionally configured such that the worm gear is coupled to a mechanical power transmission providing a spinning mechanical power, the worm gear configured to partially convert the spinning mechanical power to the linear impelling power.
In Example 17, the propellable apparatus of any one or any combination of Examples 1-16 is optionally configured such that a longitudinal length of the apparatus is less than about 1.5 inches, less than about 1.4 inches, less than about 1.3 inches, less than about 1.2 inches, less than about 1.1 inches, or less than about 1.0 inches, such that the apparatus length is less than a length of a payload's rigid front-end tip portion.
In Example 18, a propellable apparatus comprises a self-enclosed member sized and shaped to fit within and engage a cavity or lumen wall, the self-enclosed member including an inner surface at least partially defining an enclosed region, and an outer surface that turns outwardly to engage the cavity or lumen wall in addition to turning inward to at least partially encompass a central region defining a longitudinal path; and at least one reinforcing member embedded between the inner surface and the outer surface of the self-enclosed member.
In Example 19, the propellable apparatus of Example 18 is optionally configured such that the at least one reinforcing member includes a stiffness or a toughness greater than a stiffness or toughness of the self-enclosed member. The reinforcing member can have a reduced axial elasticity as compared to the surrounding material of the self-enclosed member. Optionally, the reinforcing member can include a mesh configuration to yield relative inelasticity in a direction of rotation with relatively high flexibility in bending.
In Example 20, the propellable apparatus of any one or any combination of Examples 18 or 19 optionally comprises an internal drive mechanism engageable with the outer surface of the self-enclosed member, thereby providing relative movement between the self-enclosed member and the cavity or lumen wall.
In Example 21, the propellable apparatus of Example 20 is optionally configured such that the internal drive mechanism includes one or more gears or wheels, and wherein the at least one reinforcing member is positioned in line with a position of the one or more gears or wheels.
In Example 22, the propellable apparatus of Example 21 is optionally configured such that the outer surface of the self-enclosed member includes one or more tread sections configured to engage with the one or more gears or wheels of the internal drive mechanism.
In Example 23, the propellable apparatus of any one or any combination of Examples 18-22 is optionally configured such that the at least one reinforcing member includes at least one of a peek, a nylon, a polyester or a urethane material.
In Example 24, the propellable apparatus of any one or any combination of Examples 18-23 is optionally configured such that the at least one reinforcing member is molded into the self-enclosed member.
In Example 25, a propellable apparatus comprises means for providing an inner surface and an outer surface which move in opposite directions when the apparatus is in motion, including providing a self-enclosed member defining a central cavity and having an enclosed region, which is configurable to enter into and navigate a cavity or lumen; means for providing a tapered size transition between a member disposable with the central region and an outer surface portion of the self-enclosed member; means for reinforcing a stiffness or toughness of the self-enclosed member; and means for propelling the self-enclosed member using the outer surface.
In Example 26, the propellable apparatus of Example 25 is optionally configured such that the means for reinforcing includes means for decreasing driving force transmission loss to the self-enclosed member, when powered.
In Example 27, the apparatus of any one or any combination of Examples 1-26 is optionally configured such that all elements or options recited are available to use or select from.
These and other examples, advantages, and features of the present propellable apparatus, assemblies and related methods will be set forth in part in following Detailed Description. This Overview is intended to provide an introduction to the subject matter of the present patent document. It is not intended to provide an exclusive or exhaustive explanation of the invention. The Detailed Description is included to provide further information about the present patent document.